This is It
by Alexandra2063
Summary: Regina meets an intriguing woman online named Emma and they begin to fall in love. Follow them on their journey of trying to overcome many obstacles such as distance, time, surgeries, and borders just to name a few. Will these roadblocks be too much, or will they fight for what they want...A happy beginning. Rating M in case for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first thing I've ever written so please review so I can get feedback! And thank you for taking the time to read!

I do not own OUAT or any of their characters!

This is AU!

Most people wouldn't associate the feeling of comfort when they think of the dark. In fact, a lot of people have a phobia of the dark. I however

found comfort in it,but I didn't find it in the dark you may be thinking about. You see, I found comfort in the darkness of my mind. It was all I knew

for so many years that the idea of it no longer being there to lean on was a scary thought. Something had changed though, I had found a reason to

want to get better. Or rather someone.

Her name is Emma, she has the most stunning green eyes that just seems to sparkle like emeralds, they are what attracted me most to her. I still

get lost staring into them they're so expressive. Shiny long blonde locks that twist and twirl into beautiful curls and when the sun hits them I could

swear it was like gold. A slender figure, with arms of steel, that make me weak in the knees, and boy can she fill out an old pair of jeans. Her heart

and mind are the kindest I've ever known always trying to help people, the girl's a savior.

We met five years ago, although I use the term "met" loosely. We actually first came in contact over the wonderful world of the internet. I knew

when I saw her piercing emerald eyes in her profile picture that I just had to get to know her. We began talking back and forth as much as possible,

getting to know each other. Although I admit it was hard with a three-hour time Emma in Maine and me living in Vancouver we

weren't always on the same schedules. There was also the complication of us being from two different countries. Talk about obstacles to overcome!

But the two of us seemed up to the challenge. After all, "Nothing in life worth having comes easy".

So as one week turn into one month and one month turned into one year we both knew this was the right thing for us. The plan seemed so simple, I

would move to Maine. We would buy a house, get married and then have a house full of kids. Of course, we wanted the typical all-American dream.

I guess life had other plans…

The next chapter will jump to 5-6 years before this chapter when they "meet".


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sitting here bored and browsing through social media with nothing better to do. Suddenly I scroll past a post and my eyes drift to the profile picture. I'm captivated by the immense beauty before me, I don't think I've seen anyone so completely flawless in my entire life. I decide it can't hurt to take a peak at her profile and I'm instantly at a loss for words at her beauty. I chuckle as I read a little of what she's written about herself. She has the word "Lesbian" in big capital letters. I notice that she has a link to a website where you can write things to her. There is an option to make it anonymous so obviously I am going to use that, I click and figured it couldn't hurt to send something cute.

 _Regina:_

 _Just thought I'd let you know, I think you're really beautiful!_

I hit send and I feel my anxiety rise, I forgot to make the post anonymous. After fretting over my mistake for a while, I realize there's really nothing I can do. Accepting defeat, I turn off my laptop and go to sleep. I wake up in the morning, and like everyone else in the 21st century, the first thing I do is check my phone. I go through all my notifications that I received while I was off in dream world. There's one from her! Oh my god, she messaged me?! I open the message fearing the worst.

 _Emma:_

 _Thanks! You're gorgeous! How are you?_

Phew! Okay I can do this, just breathe.

 _Regina:_

 _I'm well dear, and thank you. How are you?_

 _Emma:_

 _I'm doing pretty good!_

 _Regina:_

 _I'm happy to hear that. Where are you from?_

 _Emma:_

 _I'm from Portland, Maine. What about you?_

 _Regina:_

 _I live in Vancouver, Canada. Rather far away from you and a few hours behind you I believe._

 _Emma:_

 _Yea, were practically East coast and West coast. How old are you?_

 _Regina:_

 _I'm twenty-eight…you?_

 _Emma:_

 _I'm twenty-five. What do you do for work? I'm a bails bond person, it's nothing fancy, but it pays the bills._

 _Regina:_

 _Your job sounds dangerous! I am actually the CEO of Mills Industries._

 _Emma:_

 _That sounds like a very important job, impressive. I'm really sorry but I have to get back to work. Maybe I can message you later tonight?_

 _Regina:_

 _Yes, that would be lovely dear. I look forward to hearing from you. Have a nice day!_

 _Emma:_

 _You too, Regina!_

Well that went much more smoothly than I had anticipated. I hope I came across friendly, and not too eager. Okay, I have to get ready for work and stop over analyzing everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need details please! I have been waiting all day!"

My best friend Katherine begged me to grab a coffee after work to discuss my new internet friend. After the twelfth time of asking me I finally caved and agreed to stop at our usual spot, Granny's. I quaint little dinner around the corner from my condo.

"There isn't a whole lot to tell right now, Katherine. We only spoke for a few minutes this morning before she had to get back to work."

"Okay, well where is she from, what does she do, how old is she, how gorgeous are we talking here? "

"She's twenty-five, lives in Maine, and she is a bail bonds person." I purposely avoid her last question, I'm not quite sure why, but deep down I think it's a way to distance myself so I don't get hurt if things don't work out. But oh God, so gorgeous!

"Yikes, Maine is pretty far. Not to mention a completely different country. And don't think I didn't realize you avoided my last question" Katherine gave me a look of annoyance but moved on quickly.

"I am well aware of the distance, I am choosing to ignore that piece of information for now until I get to know her better. She said she would be messaging me again tonight to talk more. But please don't go all "Katherine" about this and start buying wedding invitations. I hardly know anything about this woman."

Katherine has a tendency of "jumping the gun" when it comes to anything in life, especially mine. I haven't talked about being interested in anyone in years, ever since…the incident. So I know she is going to assume more than she should right now. The fact that I have an interest in someone suddenly means I must be about to marry them because I don't make time for anyone.

"I promise I will not freak out about the fact that you are actually voicing an interest in a possible relationship. I'm simply excited for you honey, it's been a while."

"Yes, well as I have said let's not assume anything until I have a chance to get to know her better. Speaking of which, I should get going, it is already six thirty and I still need to get home and make supper before Emma messages me. I will see you tomorrow." I stand up and give Katherine a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, Regina."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I pull into my driveway and as I am stepping out of my car I hear a notification on my phone. I glance at it as I am walking inside and almost trip going up the stairs in the entryway. It's a message from Emma.

 _Emma:_

 _Hey pretty lady, how was your day at work?_

I can feel my heartbeat quicken. I remind myself to breathe as I press the reply button. I have the biggest, silliest grin on my face. How can I possibly fall for someone so quickly, someone I hardly know. Okay, let's just take this one message at a time.


End file.
